


Miscommunication

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Under quarantine, John makes his move...(sad)
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Miscommunication

It is during the second week of quarrantine, when they were pretty sure all had avoided picking up the virus, that Reese makes an unavoidably obvious pass at Finch. It is declined, hesitantly, Finch blushing and stammering before a look of steely resolve replaces hesitation.

"I'm sorry, John, but it's neither the time nor the circumsta..." Before he can finish, Reese has stalked away, the door to his safehouse bedroom slammed hard enough to wake Fusco, who is dozing on the couch, Bear stretched beside him.

Fnch's laptops squeaks unhappily, a sign like any toddler might make when it needs handholding and within moments, John's forgotten.

It's Fusco who finds the note the following morning. Hastily scrawled on the back of a takeout menu, it says only, 'I know when I I'm not wanted'. Stumbling to the bathroom, Finch turns the shower, full blast so he can pretend that Fusco and Shaw won't hear him sob.


End file.
